Winter's Rose
by Tangled4ever
Summary: What if Tink hadn't taken her broken wing so easily, and she and Peri hadn't healed it straight away? In the wake of her darkest hour, a certain sparrow-man takes her under his own broken wing; a decision that will change both their lives forever... Milarion pairing and family fluff. TRAILER NOW ON YOUTUBE
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. (: I hope you're well. Okay, for anyone who saw my old Tinkerbell trailer on YouTube, I was forced to scrap '**_**Daughters of the Star-Crossed**_**' after an iPad error deleted all my planning. I guess you could say this is somewhat of a replacement, only extremely different.**

**I WILL NOT be properly starting this until I get closer to finishing my others, but this is just so you can get a taste of what's to come… ;) I hope you enjoy it. I know some of you will... (*cough* JadeVictoriaDH *cough*) ;p**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Prologue**

Ice cold winds swept through the Winter Woods in their usually rhythmic patterns, while tiny snowflakes twirled on the shifting dance floor. However, only the night animals witnessed the elegant performance. Buried beneath their blankets, winter fairies of every talent slept in the comfort of their homes, storing their energy for the day ahead. Winter on the Mainland was creeping closer, and each day leading up to it was spent practising their skills under the watchful brown eyes of their beloved, newly-appointed lord of Winter.

But unbeknown to all, one sparrow-man didn't sleep that peaceful night. Hidden in the darkness of his room, Lord Milori sat alone on the solid ice floor, hugging his knees and leaning against the edge of his bed as violent sobs shook his very core.

Another cold breeze blew in through the open balcony doors, and he shivered under its icy grip - an action which if seen by anyone, they would've thought he was sick for sure. Once upon a time, the cold wouldn't have bothered him, but after several months of being madly in love with the new queen of Pixie Hollow, he'd grown used to the warm, cozy flames that danced within his heart.

Lifting his head slightly, Milori trembled as his gaze fell on the half-empty bottle of amber liquid beside him. His hand shaking, he poured some into a small glass, managing to spill it on the floor in the process. Throwing his head back, he downed another shot of whiskey. He knew full well that it was a foolish idea, and that he'd already had far too much, but in that moment he would have been willing to do anything to take away the excruciating pain throbbing in his broken heart. Even if that meant drowning it in the bitter taste of alcohol.

It was almost amazing how something so perfect could go so wrong so quickly. It all started the day before, exactly as it did every day; the moment the sun dipped below the horizon, he raced to the border as fast as his strong wings could carry him, before taking his treasured girlfriend into his arms for a long, slow kiss. Sitting down on the log bridge that joined their separate worlds, they lingered in each other's embrace, making up for the hours they'd spent apart. As they watched the river rushing by beneath their feet, he couldn't help but think about everything he wanted to share with her. It was then they had the idea to drench his wings in cold water, and they agreed to try it the next day.

Their plan almost worked. In fact, it _would_ have worked, but as they were walking through Springtime Valley, everything went terribly wrong. Out of nowhere, a spooked mouse came charging through the square, animals fairies hot on its shaking heels. In an attempt to protect her startled fairies, Clarion leapt in front of the creature, trying to calm it down. But in a moment of sheer terror, the animal tossed her aside, sending her straight into a nearby tree trunk. Fear consumed him when she screamed in pain, clutching her shoulder, and he was instantly by her side. The state of his wings long forgotten, he bundled her into his arms and dashed to the infirmary.

Upon arriving, a few healing talent fairies settled her into a room to be looked at, while another two attempted to take him back to the border. Despite their protests, he refused to leave his lover's side, staying with her until they'd fully bandaged what turned out to be a sprained shoulder. Only then, as the healing talents helped her up, did the heat finally take its toll. Exhaustion tightly grasping his body, he fell to his knees, finding his wings completely wilted. The next few minutes went by in a blur as three healing fairies carried him back to the border as quickly as they could, his dearest Ree right by his side. They almost made it, but no one missed the sickening 'crack' of his wing breaking just as they reached the border.

Somehow they'd managed to keep his accident quiet, but he was certain a small few were suspicious. Why else did he feel the occasional pair of sympathetic eyes burning into the back of his new cape after he announced the new border rule?

Since his wing had broken, and he'd been forced to say 'goodbye' to the only fairy he'd ever love, dozens of emotions had been racing through his veins; 'heartbreak, grief, and sorrow' to list a few. But above all - more than anything else - he was afraid.

It wasn't that he was afraid something would happen to him now he didn't have his wings to fall back on, or that his heart would literally stop in the absence of his love. No, what frightened him was how alone he was. He was the only fairy - not only in the Winter Woods - but in _all Pixie Hollow_ with a broken wing. He was the odd-one-out. He had no one...

Okay, maybe not '_no one_'... He had Dewey, his closest friend and advisor. He'd been trying to comfort him, but so far hadn't had much success.

"_Don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. You'll be okay; I promise.__"_

Each word was like a burning iron to his back, a bullet to his heart... What he didn't seem to realize was that he didn't want assurance for the future. All he wanted was comfort for the present.

He didn't blame Dewey; deep down in his heart he knew that every sharpened knife he threw at him was intended as a soft encouragement, something to help him carry on. But no matter how good his intentions were, even as the Keeper of All Fairy Knowledge, his small wings were still in perfect condition. So how in Neverland could he know what was to come?

Setting down the shot glass, Milori glanced at the small painting of his sweetheart resting on the nightstand. Despite all that had happened, she was still the love of his life and the girl of his dreams, and he knew without a single doubt that she always would be.

"Dewey's wrong..." Brushing away his tears to make room for the new ones, he looked out of the balcony's open doors at the clouded sky above, "Nothing good could come from this wretched wing..."

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Wow. I never thought I'd **_**actually**_** write about him drinking himself senseless... Yes I know, he's the Lord of Winter, but I think this story needs this kind of starting point. I promise, this is the first and last time I'll have a scene like that.**

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	2. In the Wake of Darkness

**Hey guys! Wow; thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows! :D Here's another chapter…**

**There is ONE THING I need to make clear right now: I believe that Ree and Milori were greatly exaggerating how long ago he broke his wing, and hence their ages. In the third Tinkerbell movie, Tink mentions a "Queen Anne", which proves that Clarion wasn't always the queen.**

**Therefore, I'm going to say that they are still very young (since they don't really age, most Tinkerbell fans believe that fairies can live for thousands of years). For this story, I'm going to say Milarion met when she was 16 and he was 19, and were torn apart two years later.**

**Alesia: Thanks. :)  
****JadeVictoriaDH: *laughs* I knew you would. (:  
****Camomilla: Okey-dokey. ;)  
****milarionized: Thank you. (:  
****Nick: ;)  
****tabithaeconwood: Glad to hear so. (:  
****Trekrider: 'life experience'? I don't know about that… Thanks anyway. ;)  
****jinglyjess: Don't worry, the wait's over. ;)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 1 ~ In the Wake of Darkness**

_100 Years Later_

Darkness hung in the air like a heavy cloth, cloaking the frozen landscape in shadows. At the centre of the death-like silence, the Pixie Dust Tree stood grand and tall, but encased in a thick sheet on flawless blue ice, creating a pocket of arctic air within its branches.

Huddled in the middle of the tree, the winter fairies sandwiched themselves together like a can of sardines, attempting to shelter each other from a chill too cold even for them. For the last hour, they'd each taken turns to stand on the outside, allowing the others the small amount of warmth they needed.

Standing at the edge of the group, like he had been since they first huddled together, Lord Milori stood with his back to the gripping claws of chill on the air. His arms were draped over Gliss and Peri's shoulders, but his mind was far away, lost in thoughts of his long-lost love. After all these years, his treasured Ree was still as beautiful as sun-kissed snowflakes falling from a sunset sky. He still found it hard to believe he'd survived a whole century without her; without the warm glow of her love.

"Lord Milori, look…"

Peri's voice broke his train of thought. Looking up, he and the other winter fairies watched soft sunlight filter in past the Pixie Dust Tree's iced leaves, the ice between the tree's frozen branches slipping away.

After breathing in the air for a moment, the lord of Winter decided it was safe, "Everyone, you can come out!"

Slowly, the warm fairies emerged in their blankets, joining them in the arrival area. Standing at the back of the group, Milori watched as Tinkerbell made her way towards her sister, as she and everyone else waited for the tree to give some sign that it had survived.

Someone landed beside him, and he instantly knew who it was. Turning, he was met with Clarion's worried gaze. They shared a glance, each offering the other their strength, before turning back to the tree. '_I don't think we made it…_'

But in that moment, just as everyone had all but given up, a glowing yellow light burst from the tree, and pixie dust cascaded from it in its regular flowing stream.

Cheers and laughter filled the air as the warm fairies abandoned their blankets, fairies and sparrow-men from both worlds twirling beside the waterfall of dust. Off to the side, Clarion and Milori smiled at each other, both enjoying the much-craved love in the other eyes.

Peri smiled, taking her sister's hand as she lifted off the ground, "Tink! Come on!"

Much to her surprise, the tinker didn't follow. Instead, she pulled her hand away, a look in her eyes that seemed to whisper, '_I can't_'.

Milori felt his gut clench when he noticed the look. '_No. Please, no…_'

"Tink?" Seeing the look on her sister's face, Peri fluttered back down to the centre of the arrival area. "What- what's wrong?"

Tinkerbell looked away, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"We had to save the tree," she muttered, nervously rubbing her biceps.

Everyone's eyes were on her, filled with confusion.

"I don't understand…"

The tinker looked straight into her sister's eyes as tears began to form in her own. Without another word, she turned away, slowly tugging off her coat. The confusion hanging in the air quickly changed to shocked horror, and it only made her feel worse.

Peri's hands flew to her mouth as realisation hit her, "When you flew to Winter... That's why you fell..."

There was a long pause, but no one noticed the devastation in the lord of Winter's eyes. This had been his worst fear for an entire century, and yet he'd failed to prevent it. Instead, he feared he'd _caused_ it…

"Tink… Why didn't you tell me?"

"What's the point?" she asked, her voice wavering as she turned back around to face her sister. "There's no cure for a broken wing."

"Hey, we'll figure something out..." Periwinkle whispered soothingly, reaching out a hand to touch her sister's shoulder. "It'll be okay-"

"_**Don't**_ say that, Peri!" Tinkerbell snapped in a tone so harsh, everyone present flinched. That is, everyone except _one_... Milori saw it coming; the moment that one little 'attempt at an encouragement' left the frost fairy's lips, he knew. He knew all too well just how badly those words could hurt.

Peri took a nervous step back, and guilt quickly appeared in the eyes of her sister, who turned away in shame, staring out at the still-frozen horizon.

Glancing to his right, Milori shared a glance with his long-lost beloved. Placing a supportive hand on her shoulder, he gave a look that meant '_I'll handle this_', before slowly approach the girl.

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, Tinkerbell turned around, watching as he knelt down on the ground in front of her, "Lord Milori?"

He watched her for a moment, before gently touching her cheek and whispering, "You're not alone."

Those three small words were the last straw. Her knees and ankles giving out from underneath her, the tinker collapsed into his arms, painful tears gushing from her eyes. Her trembling arms wrapped around his neck, holding on as if he was the only thing protecting her from falling off the edge of the world.

Leaning back to sit on his heels, the winter sparrow-man pulled the broken girl onto his lap, holding her tight against his chest as her sobs continued.

"I know. I know..." he whispered into her soft blonde hair, tears of his own forming in his eyes. "I'm here..."

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about 5 or 6 minutes. Everyone watched them in perfect silence, waiting for someone to move, to say something. Only Queen Clarion and Periwinkle dared standing slightly closer to the pair, all their sympathy going out to their loved one, their treasured friend... Their perfect 'lost thing'...

Eventually the warm fairy sat up, looking at the lord of Winter with blood-shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks, "I feel so alone."

Milori watched her with the empathy he so desperately craved back then. That loneliness - that fear of being completely alone - was another feeling he knew all too well.

That's when it hit him; if she was feeling like he did that day, then there was only one way to break the bitter loneliness.

Gently lifting her off his lap and placing her beside him, he scooted back and turned his back to her. Almost instinctively, her hand reached out for his broken wing, but she quickly caught herself. Because of their sensitivity, touching a fairy's wing - broken or not - was seen as an extremely intimate gesture; to say it would be wrong for her to dare do it would be an understatement.

Even without turning around, Milori seemed to sense her unease, "It's okay."

"No, I shouldn't," she insisted, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sure the last thing you want is _some __**fairy**_ touching your wings…"

"Tinkerbell, it's alright. I know what you're going through..."

Tinkerbell sighed, staring at her knees. Receiving no answer, Milori turned around, gently tilting her head up, "Don't get me wrong; I wouldn't wish this on anyone. But back, when _I_ broke _my_ wing, the one thing I wanted was to be able to reach out, touch another fairy's wing, and run my fingers along the break-line, just so I could know I wasn't alone..."

For a moment, all she did was search his deep brown eyes, looking for a trace of uncertainty. Finding none, she sighed again, "Okay."

Turning around once more, Milori waited. He never felt her hand on his wing, but he sensed her fear slowly ease as she ran an index finger along its jagged edge.

"How long?"

"100 years. The anniversary was last week."

Tinkerbell nodded slightly in recognition, despite knowing he wouldn't see. Lifting her hand to where his wings disappeared into the thin slits on the back of his shirt, she slowly ran her fingertips down the surface. Unlike normal fairy wings - which were always perfectly smooth - his were rough, almost grit-like, like precious gemstones fresh from the Fairy Mines. "Will mine go like this?"

"In time… It takes a few hours for them to get that semi-crystallised feel."

Silence hung in the air as she let herself familiarise the coarseness her own wings would soon possess. It just didn't make sense. If he was so concerned about protecting fairies from breaking their wings, and keeping them from crossing the border, why would he just do that? What could be so important that he'd risk losing such a precious gift?

"I don't understand... You're the lord of Winter; surely you of all people must've known the dangers."

The Winter lord shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips.

"True, but people always do crazy things-" he paused, glancing at his beloved queen, "-when they're in love…"

Tinkerbell's eyes widened as the words sank in, "You and Queen Clarion were in love?"

"Yes and no," Milori replied, tilting his head to the side. Receiving a confused look from the tinker, he chuckled and continued, "Yes, we were madly in love back then, and I don't know how she feels, but I love her more now than I ever did then."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she glanced between the two. Both were watching the other with all the love in Neverland, while tears rolled down the queen's face, landing on where her hands were resting over her heart.

"Listen, Tinkerbell…" Milori sighed, looking back at her and gently taking her hands. "I know what you've been through, and I know exactly what you want and don't want to hear, so I won't promise you it's 'going to be okay'. But I _will_ promise you this: no matter what happens, I'll _always_ be here for you, whenever you need someone to talk to. If you need ever need a shoulder to cry on - any hour of any day - I'll be here. _Always_..."

Tinkerbell offered him a teary smile, wiping away the last stray water drops that rolled down her cheek. Like him, she wouldn't wish this pain on anyone, but she'd be forever grateful that there was someone out there who'd understand.

Feeling warm sunlight on their skin, they and every other fairy and sparrow-man there watched the icy landscape melt away, revealing a completely unharmed Pixie Hollow, all four seasons once again in perfect balance.

A sad sigh passed through her lips as she stood, picking her coat up off the ground, "You should go. The winter fairies won't last long out here."

Milori watched her for a moment, before gently taking her coat, "I agree, but I know from experience that being left alone isn't always a good idea. I want you to come back with me."

She didn't argue. She didn't even question him. She simply turned her back to him, allowing him to help her back into her coat. One by one, the other fairies departed; some back to their wintery homes to rest, the others to retrieve the animals and bugs still hidden away.

When only the two sisters and the royal lovers remained, the lord of Winter beckoned towards his owl, "You go get on Vitaly. I'll be right with you."

Tinkerbell did as she told, offering the owl a soft smile and a grateful nod as he lowered his body to help her climb on.

Feeling someone's presence beside him, Milori continued to watch the tinker as a soft, concerned voice spoke up, "Poor thing... What are we going to do?"

The lord of Winter turned, gazing into the sapphire blue eyes he still loved so dearly, "Meet me at the border at sunset. We'll talk then."

Clarion nodded, "Okay."

Gently taking her elegant hand in his, he bowed before the queen, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, "My dear."

With that, the lord stood and began walking away. Clarion watched him intensely, breathless in a way she hadn't been for a whole century.

"Milori!" she called, a hint of plead and desperation in her voice. He turned, and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes again, "I still love you too."

A small smile tugging at his lips, Milori walked back to her. Gladly pulling her close to his chest, he placed a long, slow kiss on her lips, and they both felt the weight of their lost years apart being lifted from their shoulders.

Without another word, Clarion watched him walk back to his owl and climb on its back, saying something to the fairy behind him. A moment later, the young tinker's arms wrapped around his waist to keep her from falling, the majestic bird leapt into the warming air, heading back to his and his master's usual home with the one remaining frost fairy in tow. The road ahead was sure to be a long one, filled with trials, tribulations and heartache for the poor broken girl. She knew full well they'd never be able to heal her wing, but at least they could offer her their shoulders to cry on…

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**And so it begins… Guys, I'll try not to make this story too heartbreaking, but I promise you for all the pain they are yet to go through, there is just as much happiness. :)**

**Anyway, WE NOW HAVE A YOUTUBE TRAILER! I have to say, I'm very happy with it, and I hope you all will like it just as much… (:**


	3. Picking Up the Pieces

_**Oh. My. Disney!**_** Look at all those reviews! You guys are wonderful! :D Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long...**

**milarionized: I know... Clarion is the luckiest girl in the world having a man like him... :)  
****tabithaeconwood: Glad to hear so... (;  
****iluvpixiehollow: Really? :D Lol. Oh well, I've already created a Queen Anne character, so I'll just stick with it... Thanks anyway. ;)  
****Rhavaniel15: Wow, thanks! I hope you enjoy it. (:  
****ILOVEMILARION: Of course there is... ;)  
****Jedi Katie-Kenobi: Awww... That's so sweet! Thank you so much. (:  
****JadeVictoriaDH: Milarion wedding- we'll have to wait and see... ;)  
****Trekrider: Thank you. :)  
****Guest: The link to my channel is on my profile. ;)  
****Nick: Yeah, you've gotta love Milori. :)  
****rosie0522: I'm glad you liked this and the trailer. (;  
****ElphabaCanFigureSkate: I've always believed Tink and Milori would have a strong bold because of their broken wings. Thanks for subscribing. (:  
****Alesia: Here you go then... ;)**

**ONE LAST THING:**

**I've been informed by **_**iluvpixiehollow**_** that Queen Anne's lace is ACTUALLY a flower. However, since I've already created a character named Queen Susanna (Anne for short), please just pretend it's named after her. (;**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 2 ~ Picking Up the Pieces**

Some hours had passed since the freeze had taken hold, and fairies and sparrow-men of every talent were flying throughout the warm seasons, helping the animals out of hiding and assessing for any sign of damage.

Standing at the centre of the Pixie Dust Tree, Queen Clarion watched the fairies go about their tasks, answering any questions given to her. Not too far away, Fairy Mary was also fluttering around, that same old abacus in hand as she marked off which tasks had been completed.

But in truth, the queen's mind was not on the task at hand. No, her thoughts were elsewhere; specifically on one poor tinker, and a sparrow-man who had somehow grown even more handsome over the last century.

"Queen Clarion, we've checked the Hollow for damages, as you asked."

The voice was that of Hyacinth - Minister of Spring - who she had to admit was doing a pretty good job of keeping himself together.

"Anything to report?" she asked, facing the ministers.

"Nothing in Spring Valley _or_ the Summer Meadows," replied Sunflower - Minister of Summer. "That frost coating worked absolute wonders!"

"Redleaf, how about the Autumn Forest?"

"The trees are still quite cold, and the ones nearest the border have lost a few branches," the Minister of Autumn answered sadly, but quickly cheered up, "But with a little extra sunshine and some tender love and care from the garden fairies, they should be absolutely fine."

The queen sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..."

"Queen Clarion!"

Clarion turned at the sound of her name, finding Snowflake - Minister of Winter - flying towards her with her helpers in tow. The minister had been on the Mainland for the past week monitoring the weather temperatures, and so she hadn't been around to help during the freeze.

"We started flying back as soon as I got your message," Snowflake continued, landing in front of her and the other ministers. "How's Pixie Hollow doing?"

"Good. A few of the trees in the Autumn Forest are going to need some extra attention, but the rest of the Hollow's fine..."

"And the fairies?" Snowflake asked in concern. "Was anyone injured?"

Clarion sighed sadly, glancing at her feet to hide her forming tears, "I'm afraid so. Tinkerbell broke a wing when she went to get the winter fairies..."

Snowflake gasped softly, a hand subconsciously covering her mouth. Hyacinth and Redleaf wore looks of equal sympathy, and Sunflower placed a comforting hand on the queen's shoulder, noticing the tear rolling down her cheek.

Brushing away the tear as she looked back up, Clarion sighed, "She'll be okay. And thankfully everyone else is doing well."

"Some more so than others..."

Clarion's head shot up, and she saw her best friend giving her a teasing wink as she flew past, "Isn't that right, Ree?"

"Mary!" she scolded, blushing a gentle shade of pink. The four ministers each gave her questioning looks - Hyacinth's harbouring the slightest hints of suspicious jealousy - but she chose to ignore them. "Snowflake, how are things on the Mainland?"

"Right on schedule, your highness," the minister replied. "Temperatures are dropping at a steady rate, so we'll be able to bring winter to the Mainland in roughly two weeks, as planned."

"Wonderful. And you and your fairies can make sure the border's stable?"

"We'll get to work on it right away."

"Thank you," Clarion smiled gratefully. Turning away, she looked at the distant Winter Woods. The snow-covered landscape had a coloured glow from the setting sun, and looked as inviting as ever.

"Can you four look after things here?"

Snowflake, Sunflower and Redleaf all made comments of agreement, but Hyacinth gave her an uncertain look.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked, his tone a mixture of panic and suspicion.

"I'm going to meet with Lord Milori to discuss what we're going to do about Tinkerbell."

"Among other things..." Mary again interjected, smirking as she casually flew past again.

"_MARY_!" the queen yelled, her blush growing even deeper. Composing herself, she nodded to the season ministers, before flying towards the place she promised herself she'd never return to - the Spring/Winter border.

* * *

It wasn't long before the border came into view. Silently enjoying the cold breeze blowing through his silvery white locks, Lord Milori gently patted his snowy owl's head, "Take us down, Vitaly."

Chirping in recognition, Vitaly swooped towards the ground, cautious of the sparrow-man and young fairy on his back. He hovered in midair for a moment to steady himself, before sinking his talons into the soft snow beneath his feet.

Sliding from his back, Milori turned to the girl he'd been riding with, "Do you want to be here while I talk to Queen Clarion?"

Tinkerbell shook her head slowly, then asked softly, "Could I maybe borrow Vitaly for a bit? I'd like to get a few things from home..."

"Be my guest," he smiled. "Just be sure to sit a bit closer to his neck."

Holding him still, Milori gently patted his friend's beak as he watched the green-clad blonde carefully shuffle up the bird's back to his feathered neck, whispering, "Slow and steady, boy. I've been riding you a lot longer than Tinkerbell has..."

Vitaly cooed softly, only sitting up when he felt his jewelled necklace tighten under the tinker's grip.

"I'll see you back at the Ice Palace later, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you..."

After receiving a gentle nudge from his rider, Vitaly pushed himself off the ground, allowing the fairy to guide him away.

Just moments after the pair disappeared, an elegant figure emerged from Spring Valley, immediately grabbing his attention. Their steps unintentionally synchronised, the two stepped onto each end of the log bridge, meeting at the middle like they'd done so many times before.

She was the first to speak, pushing a thin lock of caramel-coloured hair behind her ear, "I'd always hoped we'd come back here one day. I only wish it were under better circumstances..."

Milori sighed sadly, "Or at least something other than this..."

Clarion glanced around, looking for the wounded fairy, "Where's Tinkerbell?"

"She went with Vitaly to get some things from home."

The queen nodded quietly, trying to hide the pain of her breaking heart, "How was she? After you left..."

"Uh... Up's and down's really... I had some of our healing talents come check on her at the Ice Palace. She fell apart though when she realised that her wings had semi-crystalized..."

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't disguise the tear that ran down her cheek. Reaching out a hand, Milori cupped the side of her face, brushing away the tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh, Milori..." she sighed dismally, laying a hand over his as she nuzzled his palm. "What are we going to do with her? Tinkerbell isn't the kind of fairy who can just sit down and accept something that bothers her. What if she gets hurt?"

"We'll protect her," he assured her, his hold on her strong and protective. "Look, breaking a wing - it hurts. There are times when it feels like the world is ending... Just give it time, Ree. Eventually she'll learn to live without her wings, and when she does, it'll get easier..."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

There was a moment of silence, before the queen smiled at her long lost love.

"I'd almost forgotten how good you are at comforting me..."

The Winter lord smiled back at her, bringing her close to his chest, "It feels wonderful, like everything's the same as it was back then..."

Clarion sighed into his torso, looking at him sadly, "But it's not the same... Everything's different now..."

"Well, not _everything_?"

"What's the same then?"

His deep brown eyes never leaving her sapphire blue ones, "My love for you."

Ree felt her eyes start to water again. It was amazing - almost ironic - how this _winter_ sparrow-man could completely melt her heart in seconds. Not wasting another moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a soft, passionate kiss on his lips.

Milori smiled against her lips, the world itself coming to a stand-still as he kissed her back, holding her as tightly as possible. He'd never understand why he loved her this much, but he did know that he was never going to let go of her ever again...

* * *

Flying home had only taken a minute - two tops - but it was much longer before she actually went inside. After landing the bird, allowing him to grip the dirt beneath his feet, she looked up, and instantly froze. Her gaze locked on the large, human teapot perched on the tree root towering above her, and she felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. It never occurred to her just how high above the ground her house was. Day after day, she'd simply take wing and go about her business. But now, those days were gone, and one question filled her mind...

"How do I get up there?"

Her voice was barely a whisper, but it was still enough to earn her a sympathetic whimper from the snowy owl. Gently stroking his soft white feathers, she scanned the building in front of her, looking for another way in. True, there were the mushroom platforms poking out of the root, but those only went half of the way down, and there was no way Vitaly could hover close enough for her to scramble onto them. The twisted root would be impossible to climb, but at the same time there was nowhere for the bird to land either.

Climbing off his feathered back, Tinkerbell stood in front of the place she once called home - a place she could no longer get to - cold, salty tears rolling down her cheeks. Unbeknown to her, Vitaly was quick to notice these tears. Picking a stick up off the ground with his beak, he gently nudged the fairy with it. At first, the tinker couldn't understand what he wanted, but the moment she grabbed hold, he carefully lifted her off her feet. Keeping his wing beats as gentle as possible, he brought the stick up to her doorstep, hovering long enough to allow her to jump down.

"Thanks boy," Tinkerbell smiled softly, wiping the moisture from her slightly-flushed face. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Pushing open the door, she stepped into the empty room. All the animals that had been taking shelter there had now left, giving it an almost vacant feel. As she walked across the floor, she couldn't help but wonder if the place had grown. Everything on the shelves above her seemed much further away than they used to be, to the point where she felt unwanted in her own home.

Shaking off those thoughts, she grabbed her satchel from the wardrobe, bringing it to the table. Her first instinct was to pack her pixie dust bag, but she stopped herself, loosely gripping the satchel.

A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality, and was followed by one word: "Tink?"

Tinkerbell looked up, but failed to turn around. She knew that voice. She knew what it wanted; to comfort her. She secretly wanted it to, but the last thing she wanted to scream at it the way she did with Peri...

So she went back to packing, calling over her shoulder, "Terence, I'm not really in the best mood right now, so I suggest you leave before I end up hurting you..."

She expected to hear the fluttering of retreating wings, but instead was met with approaching footsteps. Two gentle hands prised her own from her bag, holding them softly. Finally looking up, she was met with two deep blue eyes, watching her in concern.

Tinkerbell quickly looked away, tears forming in her eyes again, "Terence, please... I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't, I promise," he replied softly, tilting her head up. "But I can't just leave you like this..."

For a moment, all she did was look at him. But then, as her tears finally spilled over, she took a step forward and gently wrapped her arms around him. He instantly returned the action, gladly letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He'd always hated the sound of her tears, but God knew he'd do anything for a chance to hold her this close.

"Could you maybe get everything down from the shelves for me?" she asked quietly, her voice shaky.

"Of course." Letting her go, Terence flew up to the shelf, retrieving its contents. Bit by bit, he brought everything down to the floor, all the while watching his best friend select a few odds and ends, placing them in her bag.

"So, what exactly are you doing with all this stuff?" Terence asked in hopes of breaking the silence, sprinkling a layer of pixie dust over a large trunk to lighten it.

"Just packing a few things to take back to the Winter Woods," she explained as she turned to Terence, who had brought the trunk down with ease. "Lord Milori's letting me stay with him until I get used to not... you know..."

Trailing off, she knelt down on the floor, searching the chest for anything worth taking. Finding nothing she really needed, she stood back up, walking over to stand in her doorway.

Terence watched her in silence, desperately wishing he could do something - anything - that would take away some of her agony.

"You know what hurts the most?"

"What's that?" he asked, joining her in the doorway.

Her voice soft and sad, she replied, "I figured it out..."

"Figured what out?"

"Frost." Gesturing to the distant Pixie Dust Tree, the tinker began to explain, "If covering the Pixie Dust Tree in frost protected it from the freeze, then surely if warm fairies had their wings covered in frost it would stop them from breaking in the Winter Woods..."

Terence thought about it for a minute. It was pretty logical theory. He might not be that knowledgeable on frost and the conditions in the Winter Woods, but in his mind there was no reason why it shouldn't work...

"That... actually makes sense."

"I know. Problem is, we'll never know if it works..."

"Why not?"

"Because, Terence!" Tinkerbell gave an exasperated sigh, catching her before she exploded. "The only way to know if will actually work is for someone to test it. I wish more than anything that warm and winter fairies could be together, but after knowing what it's like to lose the very thing that make us fairies, I simply won't allow _anyone_ to risk trying it..."

Leaning on the doorframe, the dust-keeper watched his crush as she stared out into nothing.

"Hey..." Placing his hand on her shoulder, he waited for her to look at him, then added, "Maybe we'll think of another way..."

Tinkerbell sighed, turning to face him straight on, "I hope so. Accepting this wing would be a lot easier if I knew that there was a way to keep this from ever happening again..."

For a moment, the two were lost in each other's eyes, before she turned to look outside once more, "It's getting late. I should be heading back..."

"Yeah, sure..." he replied, looking away to hide his disappointment.

Wandering back inside, the blonde fairy stuffed the last few things into her satchel, draping it around her shoulders.

"I'll see you around." Walking back out, she cautiously made her way down the mushroom steps, then leapt onto the lord of Winter's owl. With that, the pair lifted into the sky, flying back towards the Winter Woods.

Terence watched her go, a strong determination forming within him. He knew Tink didn't want anyone else to get hurt, which he understood, but they'd never know if they didn't try. And she said so herself; finding the answer to this age-old problem _would_ make her pain a little easier.

Set on his goal, he took wing into the darkened sky, flying off towards the Tailoring Nook.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**:D So much fluff... It's wonderful, isn't it? I can't wait to see what you guys think. As always, suggestions are most welcome. :)**


	4. One Hundred and 20 Questions

**Whoa-ho! Look at all those reviews! I think this story's gonna be a bigger success than I thought! :D**

**Okay, I have good news and bad news. The bad news, my end-of-year exams are just three weeks away, so I might not be able to update for a while... But the good news is that **_**after**_** exams, I'm off school until February, so I bet you can guess what I'll be doing... ;) That's right guys; Writer's City, here I come!**

**DarkNightLitMoons: Thank you. :)  
****Night Out: You'll have to wait and see… (;  
****Hrse-Ridr1997: Of course there will be more chapters! This is just the start of what is sure to be my most heart-wrenching story yet! And thanks for the suggestion btw. ;)  
****JadeVictoriaDH: Just the way we like it. ;p  
****Nick: Wow, really? Oh well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion… Thanks for reviewing. (:  
****evilmidget90: Glad you're enjoying it. ;)  
****singingblackbird: Same here. *raises hand* Self-confessed Milarion fangirl…  
****Alesia: I know! :D  
****SnowIsMagic: *blush* Thank you so much. (:  
****Karli1252: Thank you. ;)  
****Jedi Katie-Kenobi: Once again, thank you. :)  
****Trekrider: I try… ;p  
****ILOVEMILARION: Sounds like someone's really getting into it… ;) Well, you heard her (I'm assuming you're female since it didn't say on your profile)! Here's the next update…**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Chapter 3 ~ One Hundred and 20 Questions**

The night itself was no different from any other evening in Pixie Hollow; calm, peaceful, offering a relaxing vibe that would in time lull every tired fairy and sparrow-man to sleep.

But this night - one that concluded what would probably become the most life-changing day in the history of Neverland - was still young, and some fairies were far from asleep.

And one of these fairies, hidden in the shadows of large pine trees, was the mysterious sparrow-man strolling across the South-side of the Winter Woods. Making no sound aside from the crunching of snow beneath his feet, the figure kept his gaze on the branches above him as he watched for movement in the trees, his long dark clothes protecting him from the night's harsh, icy grasp.

His reason for being there? Regardless of the bitter cold? He was looking for a fairy; a fairy he'd - unfortunately - only seen once, who was probably already sound asleep. It would have been so much easier if he could have been commencing his search during daylight hours, but he simply couldn't risk being seen by two certain fairies...

As he pondered these thoughts, he didn't notice the pair of soft, playful eyes watching him from a nearby tree. With the natural elegance of a swan, a young snowy owl swooped from its tree branch, and the sparrow-man jumped a little as it landed in front of him. Reaching up a hand, he gently tickled the bird's chin in an attempt to earn its trust. After a moment of leaning into his touch, the young snowy owl pulled back, watching him fondly.

"Do you know Periwinkle?" the sparrow-man asked, his quiet voice easily heard in the calm night air.

The young snowy owl made a happy twittering sound, making a motion that looked like it was nodding. Satisfied with the answer, the figure held out an envelope towards the bird, "Could you please give this to her right away?"

Giving him another happy squeak, the owl took the letter in its beak, flying off into the distant heart of the Winter Woods.

For a few moments, the mysterious figure watched after the snowy owl as it disappeared from sight, before he silently retreated back into the shadows, heading back to the border.

* * *

After such an... _eventful_ day, it wasn't surprising how quiet dinner at the Ice Palace was that night. Granted, since he usually ate at his desk with a stack of paperwork, dinner was always quiet for Milori, but the young blonde fairy also sitting at the dining room table had barely said a word since getting back. In truth, a part of him wanted to break the silence, but the Winter lord decided against it. The first few days after breaking a wing were always the hardest, and he knew that trying to push her would just make it harder...

His thoughts were broken by a soft knocking against the doorframe. Looking towards one of the open doors, Milori found one of his servants standing in the doorway, her hands folded in front of her. Her crisp white maid's dress was immaculate and her long black hair was pulled back into a neat bun, her amber eyes shimmering with specks of gold.

Resting his knife and fork on the edge of his plate, he beckoned for her to come in, "Come in, Jade."

A warm smile on her face, Jade fluttered into the room, landing beside the table, "Pardon me for interrupting, but Tinkerbell's guest bedroom is ready. I put her bag on the bed."

"Thank you for informing me, Jade. Any word from Sled about the owls?"

"Yes, sir. He said he found a young female perfect for the job. He asked me to tell you he'll start training her this evening."

"Excellent," Lord Milori smiled, picking up his cutlery again. "That will be all, thank you."

Giving the lord a quick curtsy, she fluttered back out the room. Milori lifted his fork to his mouth, but stopped when he caught sight of the tinker before him. She was hunched slightly over the table, staring at the food on her plate, more interested in reorganising it than actually _eating_ it.

Milori subconsciously lowered his hand, watching the girl with a soft, knowing empathy, "You know-"

She instantly looked up, so he continued, "- I know you must be scared right now, so if there's anything in particular troubling you, you can ask me anything you want..."

Tinkerbell sighed, setting her fork down, "Lord Milori, I appreciate the offer... But it's not just _one_ question... It's _dozens_! There's just so much on my mind right now... It would take _all night_ to go through it all..."

Taking in her words, Milori calmly set his own cutlery on his plate, "Very well. If it takes all night, then it takes all night."

The tinker attempted a chuckle, "You've already done enough for me. I can't ask you to stay up all night as well..."

"Nonsense, dear... Besides, I won't get a moment's rest knowing you feel so bad."

The blonde fairy still looked a little hesitant, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," he smiled at her. "Why don't we go sit down in the lounge room, and you can ask me anything you want..."

A small smile touched her lips, giving him a sense of relief, "Ok, but do you think maybe _you_ could ask _me_ some questions too? It might help take my mind of things..."

"Yes, of course."

Standing up, the Winter lord picked up their plates, handing them to a passing servant as they left the dining room.

The lounge room was much simpler than she was expecting. And much smaller... Against the back wall was an ice bookcase filled with all kind of books. In the centre of the room was a small coffee table, and beside it sat two sofas, which - by the looks of it - were originally from the warm seasons, judging by their slightly brighter blue and soft, plush feel.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable..."

The young tinker sat down on the nearest sofa, and Milori sat down beside her, "So, what would you like to know first?"

"Um..." Tinkerbell thought for a moment. She didn't want to go rushing into her big questions just yet, so she decided just to ask him small ones for now. "Okay, Peri mentioned how you call her by her nickname... How come you know her so well?"

Milori chuckled lightly, "I call most of my fairies by their nicknames... Because I only have one season to watch over, I have less fairies to keep an eye on. It allows me to have a more personal relationship with my fairies..."

The blonde gave a small, understanding nod, "That makes sense... Okay, what's your first question?"

The Winter lord tapped a finger against his jaw, trying to decide on something to ask her. After a few seconds, a thought hit him, "I know you came back to the Winter Woods to find out why your wings sparkled, but what made you decide to cross the border the first time?"

Closing her eyes, she drew in a breath, remembering that first moment. It was funny to think how different things had been just three days ago...

"The Winter Woods looked so beautiful, like a powdered mystery. Everything about it was so different from anything I've ever known... My heart just _had_ to know..." she smiled.

Milori chuckled, smiling a secret smile. That was what Ree said the day they met when he asked her why she was so close to the border.

"Hold on!" Tinkerbell's exclamation broke his thoughts, and he instantly noticed her confused look. "On my arrival day, Bobble and Clank brought me to the Winter Woods. We only went just outside the border, but my wings felt absolutely fine... How is that possible?"

"Human babies can be born during any season, and their first laughs can come at any point of the year. Since they all come the same way, the life inside - whether it be a warm or winter fairy - is compatible with both climates. Of course, not all first laughs are strong enough to make it to Pixie Hollow, but for the ones that do, the wings of the fairy they birth retain that tolerance for a few hours afterwards."

"Whoa..." The young fairy sat in awe. Despite being a season shy of 2 years old, there was a lot she didn't know about fairy life. Sometimes it amazed even her how incredible fairies were... "Ok, then how come the Minister of Winter and her helpers can cross the border but other winter fairies can't? I mean, they're obviously winter fairies cause they can make snow, so wouldn't their wings break from the heat?"

"The minister and her helpers' wings are structured differently than other fairies," Milori explained. "We're responsible for bringing the changing of the seasons on the Mainland, but if we go too early, we risk the safety of our wings... Snowflake helps me look after the Winter Woods, but her and her helpers' most important job is to monitor weather temperatures on the Mainland from late-autumn to the end of winter."

"That makes sense... Anyway, it's your turn..."

"I hear from Clarion that you're... how shall I say... quite _well-known_ around Pixie Hollow... Is it true you almost ruined Spring?"

The blonde cringed slightly, but still bit her lip to hide a small chuckle, "You heard about that?"

"I was informed," he teased lightly.

"I wasn't happy being a tinker at first. I thought my talent was one anyone could do, and so I tried to switch talents, but my attempts backfired and destroyed all the preparations for Spring. My initial thought was self-banishment, but then a good friend helped me see my true talent..."

"A good thing to, or else you and Peri never could have brought the warm and winter fairies back together..."

A grin formed on her face. She'd been hoping to get him back for that last question, and now she knew how...

"Alright, I've got one... Was Queen Clarion your first love?"

The lord's normally pale cheeks turned an unnatural pink, which his looking away failed to hide. After taking a moment to compose himself, he answered the question, "Yes, she was. I'd never really been concerned with love, but when I found Ree it was love at first sight, and I've never loved anyone else since..."

Tinkerbell smiled, a soft 'aww' escaping her lips before she even saw it coming.

"But since we're on the topic of relationships, I have heard rumours about _you_ and a _particular_ dust-keeper, wasn't it?"

The blonde fairy groaned in amusement, rolling her sapphire blue eyes, "That's just fairies spreading gossip... Terence and I are just friends."

'_Not from what Ree was saying..._' He just cocked an eyebrow at her, throwing her a playful smirk, "Yes, of course..."

There was a moment of silence, before: "Next question!"

Milori couldn't help himself from bursting into a fit of laughter, "Very well... What would you like to know?"

"Is it hard riding snowy owls compared to other animals?"

"Not at all. Snowy owls are naturally steady fliers, so as long as they trust you, they are extremely easy to ride. The hard part is when you start trying to owl-stunt ride... It took me years to perfect the skill."

Tinkerbell gasped in excitement, her inner sense of adventure taking over, "Will you teach me? Please?"

"Only once I'm certain you've got the hang of basic flying..." he chuckled. "And I suggest you don't tell Clarion..."

The tinker scoffed lightly, waving a dismissive hand, "It'll be a breeze. I've been riding pretty much since the day I was born..."

This caused a small smile to tug at his lips, "What animals have you ridden?"

"Mouse, frog, rabbit, blue bird, squirrel... Oh! And I had a go riding buffalo yesterday," she listed proudly.

"Impressive..." he replied, winking at her.

At first, she merely smiled, but all too soon, her smile melted away, a tired sigh taking its place.

"What's wrong?"

"How long did it take? Getting used to your wings...?" Tinkerbell asked softly.

Milori clearly felt his heart ache for her, heartbroken that she had to go through this, and he could see where she was coming from. Flying was what made them fairies; losing their wings was like losing a part of their very souls...

"I never really kept track. I just woke up one morning and put my cape on without a second thought..." he admitted. "It takes a while, but I promise you, you will get used to them..."

"But what if I _don't_ get used to them?" she asked quietly, staring down at her lap. "What do I do then?"

Reaching over to cup her chin, Milori gently tilted her head up, allowing him to look straight into her eyes, "You have to believe in me... Okay?"

The broken fairy heaved a small sigh, but nodded all the same. "Okay."

"Good. Now, are you ready to settle in for the night?"

"Not quite..."

"Is there something else you'd like to ask me?"

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, adding quietly, "It's a stupid question anyway…"

"There are no stupid questions…"

Tinkerbell hesitated a moment longer, before shrugging a little, "The snow really looks beautiful this evening… Do you, maybe, wanna build a snowman?"

Milori just smiled, standing up and offering her a hand up, "I would love to."

Taking his hand, she let him pull her up. She knew it would take a lot of work to build herself back up from this shell of her former self, but as the lord of Winter led her outside, she knew without a doubt that she wasn't alone. Not by a long shot...

* * *

Far from the Ice Palace, a young frost fairy flew through the night, the soft fluttering of her wings the only sound across the silent, snow-covered landscape. Winding her way past the forest of pine trees, the young fairy couldn't help but ponder on her reason for being out this late. She'd been sitting in her hanging egg chair, staring at the scratched ice wall she and her dear sister had counted their similarities on just yesterday, plagued with concern for her flightless twin. As she soundlessly sat there, a young snowy owl appeared outside her mountain-top home, carrying a letter asking her to come to the border.

Arriving at the Autumn/Winter border, she gracefully landed at the end of the log bridge that connected her world to a fragment of her sister's. The air was still, creating an almost eerie silence around the forbidden crossing.

"Hello?" Calling out into the night, she slowly walked towards the borderline, looking around for some sign of life, "Is anyone there?"

"Right here, Periwinkle…"

Spinning round to look straight into the Autumn Forest, she saw a blonde sparrow-man clad in warm, brown winter clothes step onto the opposite end of the bridge, walking towards her. He knew her name, so he must be a friend of her sister's, and since she'd already meet Bobble and Clank, this had to be- "Terence?"

"Yeah, that's me," he confirmed as they met at the middle of the log bridge. "Guess Tink told you about me, huh?"

"A little," the frost fairy admitted, rubbing a hand along her upper right arm.

Terence gave a small chuckle, before asking quietly, "Have you seen her at all this evening?"

"I saw her on her way back to the Ice Palace, but that was only for a few minutes…"

The pair fell into silence. Tinkerbell meant the world to both of them, and neither of them could stand seeing her in so much pain.

"I got your letter. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was talking with Tink earlier, about the whole '_wings_' and '_border_' things…" Terence sighed, looking at the frost fairy with pleading eyes, "Peri… I need your help…"

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Hmm... I wonder what he's up to... Probably something for Tink... ;p FYI, the Frozen bit was a suggestion from JadeVictoriaDH (and a good one at the that).**

**This is just the start of Tink's journey, so things should start to get interesting from here. Next chapter, I haven't actually decided yet... It'll either be Tink having a nightmare and Milori comforting her, or Tinkerbell going to meet her new owl. Personally I like both of them, but I can't have them in the same chapter, so if you guys could give me an opinion I'd really appreciate it. :) See yas... :***


End file.
